I Am Frozen
by Campy117
Summary: Based on the movie I Am Legend, which, sadly, is not a movie category. Three people move to Alaska to get away from the mutant humans, but will that be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own I Am Legend or any of its ideas. All characters are from my mind, or based upon real people. Please no spamming or flameing in your reviews. I dont care about sending messages to ten people, and i dont care if you want me to write another chapter in a half hour. Critics are helpful, but dont overdo it. You arent Ebert and Ropert. Anyway, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy it.**

I

Am

Frozen

"Today, we have more news on the pandemic spreading through the country. It seems that anyone who is infected is mutated into a primitive, zombie like form. They appear to only come out at night, spreading the infection and attacking anyone who passes them. All areas affected are being evacuated as quickly as possible to contain the infection, with military action. However, this pandemic is continuing to spread."

Mike continued throwing as much as possible into the three suitcases he had as he watched the morning news. Clothing, food, water and batteries seemed to be the number one priority.

"Shannon wake up!" he said, shaking her. Groggily, she said "Its Saturday Mike, I don't need to wake up for another two hours, at least."

"No, we need to go. Now! There's a pandemic spreading through the country and we need to get away from it." Mike left the room again to continue packing. Shannon got out of bed and changed, not really sure what was happening. She walked out into the living room of their apartment to find three shotgun cases and more ammo boxes then she thought could have been at a single gun store.

"Call Alie. We need to get her out of here too."

"Mike, you know she wont be awake yet."

"Yeah, well she'll have to be awake and ready by the time we get there, so call her anyway." He continued to throw items of possible use into the suitcases. He'd been searching the house for any supplies that could be needed for two hours now. Trying to pick what you're bringing on a who-knows-how-long stay in hell was hard work. One suitcase was full of only food. Granola bars, cans of beans and soup, bread. The next had clothing. Mostly full of the underwear which _needed_ to be changed everyday, followed by a few pairs of jeans each and eight or nine shirts.

"Mike, she's not picking up." "call her again, as many times as you can before I'm packed. If she doesn't pick up then we'll go over there as quickly as possible. Oh, and if there's anything you want to take with us, grab it now and put it in some of those grocery bags sitting over there."

Shannon glanced in some of the bags, only to find even more items stuffed into them. "God, he's acting like we'll be gone for a month." She muttered.

"I'm gonna load the Jeep ok Shannon?" "Yeah, I'll keep calling Alie."

A few minutes later Mike came back in and grabbed another bag. Walking over to the kitchen he took the entire steak knife box and dumped the knives into the bag. He grabbed four family size bags of chips and shoved them into another two bags, then walked out the door to load the three bags.

Shannon stared in disbelief at her boyfriends back as he walked out the door. "humph. Better call Alie again. Even though I have no idea what's really going on here."

She waited while the phone rang six times and then hung up again. "Mike, she hasn't picked up yet!" "Then grab some bags and start loading them," He replied. "I need all the help I can get."

An hour later they were on the road, heading for Alie's house. "What's going on Mike? You haven't told me much."

"Just turn the radio on. All the stations have been switched to news." And, as Shannon switched on the radio and began listening, her face drained of its usual color. "Are our parents safe?" she asked. "Yeah, I've gotten all of them to a guarded facility. They'll be fine." "Are we going there after we get Alie?"

"… No, we're going somewhere else. The building is already full of people, and they said they'd only be accepting people to old to take care of themselves properly."

"Then where are we going?" "I'll tell you when we get Alie."

A few minutes later they arrived at Alie's house. They walked to the door and knocked but nobody came to the door. "She must still be asleep." Said Shannon.

"Yeah. I know how to wake her up." He said, walking over to her bedroom window. He looked down at the wall, and then took a step and a half back. Taking a quick breath he shot forward and swung his leg out towards the wall.

WHAM! "WHAT THE HELL!?" shouted someone from inside. A face with messy hair appeared in the window. "what are you guys doing here so early? And kicking my wall none the less." "well, we only called you about twelve times. Now get up and get out here, we need to leave. I'll explain on the way."

An hour later, after getting Alie's things packed, they were on the road again. After Mike explained everything, Alie was less surprised than Mike had thought she'd be.

"Stupid government. They caused it I'd bet. I hate the government." "that's all you have to say? After being told that mutant zombie people are taking over the country? That you hate the government!?"

"well its there fault. And I cant believe you kicked my wall to wake me up this morning."

"I would face palm, but I have to concentrate on driving. This road sucks."

Two and a half days and nights of almost constant driving, Mike finally stopped the jeep.

"Ok, everyone out. Welcome to… Alaska."

"…ALASKA!?" yelled Alie and Shannon together. "why the hell are we in Alaska?"

"well, my family owns a cabin out in the middle of nowhere, so I figured that'd be the best place to hide out."

"If any of these _things_ come to attack, do you really think that a cabin is going to stop them?" Alie asked.

"Of course not. Why do you think I brought all the power tools?" he replied.

"power tools?" she ran to the back and looked in. inside was a chain saw, extra teeth for it, a few cases marked with various tool brand names, and an old tool belt.

"There's some barbed wire back there somewhere too, so when we unload all of this stuff be careful." "Ok, back in. we've taken a long enough brake."

"You mean we aren't there yet?" Shannon asked. "Well… do you see a cabin around here Shannon?" Alie replied. "Alright smartass, get in." Mike said as he rolled his eyes at the two. "This is going to be a long… however long we're out here." He thought.

After another five hours of driving, they were deep into the heart of Alaska. The jeep rumbled through a dense forest, with one road going through it, curving around trees and going up steep hills. Finally, a chimney came into view, followed shortly by a roof and walls. There was a small radio tower next to the cabin, so that you could communicate with people in the area incase of an emergency. The yard was overgrown because of a lack of use as of late. Because of the price of traveling, no one had been to the house in several years.

"Ok, we're here. I need to get the yard cut down and that radio tower needs to be amplified. Other than that, she looks to be in pretty good shape."

"thanks." Said Alie, moving her hands over her body. Mike face palmed as Shannon began laughing.

"Ugh, I'm going to regret this trip." Mike said.

They walked up to the door and Mike pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked it. The door swung open into a dark room. Mike walked in and flipped a switch on. Lights flooded the dusty and cobwebbed room.

"Ok, I'll start dusting and killing spiders since I know both of you hate them so much." Mike said. "Ewwwww, spiders. I'll wait outside." Said Shannon. "Yeah… me too." Replied Alie.

"Ok, you can come in now, I've gotten all the webs down." Mike said a few minutes later. They came in and peaked around at the room. There was a kitchen connected to the living room, and then a stair case next to the door that led up to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Around the corner of the stairs was a hallway with another bedroom and a bathroom down it, along with a hall closet. A fireplace was at the end of the living room, with wood already in it.

"Wow, this is a nice place. I didn't know you guys owned a cabin." Said Alie. "Yeah, well, we haven't been here in such a long time, and I've never really thought about mentioning it. Anyway, Alie you can pick a room, but Shannon and I get the master. It's the only one with a queen sized bed in it."

Alie walked off to find a room as Shannon came up to stand next to Mike. "When this epidemic is over you'll have to bring me up here again sometime. But only if its summer, Alaska's way to cold any other time." She said. "Agreed." Replied Mike.

As night fell the three companions sat around next to the fireplace and talked. Alie walked upstairs to get her Snuggie. As Shannon and Mike continued talking, Alie yelled down the stairs "Hey guys, you better come look at this."

They walked up to where Alie was standing at the window looking out. Mike walked up and looked out, where, through a gap in the trees, he could see smoke rising in the distance. "What is that?" Shannon asked. "Well, there's a town in that direction. Its pretty small, but a lot of people stop there on their way to vacation areas." Mike said. "do you think the epidemic got to them?" Alie asked. "well, its possible. But if it did, then we'd better be ready for a few visitors." Mike replied. He walked downstairs again and grabbed the three shotguns. He pulled them out of their cases and loaded them, then carried them back up to the girls. He gave one to each of them and then slung his over his shoulder. Grabbing a hammer and nails he went to work boarding all the windows, leaving one peep hole in the bottom right corner of each.

"We'll have to get some better protection on the windows tomorrow, but for now I think we should take turns keeping watch. I'll go first, then Shannon and then Alie. We should probably all stay in the living room for tonight." Mike said, walking over to grab three sleeping bags that he almost didn't grab when they left. The girls got into the sleeping bags and Mike went to sit in an armchair. He set his watch so that he knew when to get Shannon up for her watch.

"I'll leave the fire going. Remember to stoke it on your watch. The doors locked already, there's wood in the box next to the fireplace." Mike had a belt of ammo on him incase the things attacked. The shotguns were double barreled, but if there were more than two of them, or he missed, he'd need to be able to reload.

"The first nights always the hardest they say." He said to himself as he got comfortable for the upcoming three hours.


	2. Working The Night Shift

Mike looked at his watch. It had been three hours and was time to wake Shannon up and get some sleep.

"Hey, Shannon, wake up" he whispered. "its your turn to take watch." He kissed her before she got up, and then crawled into his sleeping bag for the night.

Only fifteen minutes into her watch Shannon was already nervous. The wind was whistling through the trees, which happened to be tapping on the windows and walls. To make it worse Alie was talking in her sleep again. Shannon got up to grab a quick bite to eat from the kitchen.

She grabbed a bag of popcorn and slid it into the microwave. Looking out what was left of the window after being boarded up, she still saw the ominous smoke in the distance, off towards the town of Sterling. She wasn't to worried about it though, the town was a good fifty miles away and down hill through a dense forest. That was the closest town, and she knew Mike would want to take a quick trip into it tomorrow morning, but it wouldn't matter at that time. The disease apparently made the creatures vulnerable to sunlight, so they slept during the day, inside buildings.

She pulled the popcorn out of the microwave before the beeping could wake up Mike or Alie. Luckily they were both heavy sleepers. She didn't understand how they could sleep through so much. In fact, Mike had once fallen asleep on top of a fire truck during a fourth of July parade, with its sirens going, along with probably fifteen or twenty other trucks nearby, plus people yelling.

"I swear, he could probably sleep on a picket fence." She whispered, opening the popcorn bag and sitting back down. She pulled out a book to calm her nerves. Reading always helped her, and it wasn't as distracting as the MP3 that she had planned on using. After all, she needed to hear, not see. Mike had all the windows boarded up.

She finished the bag of popcorn and threw it into the fire they had going. She'd gotten through three chapters of her book already, and was close to finishing a fourth. However, she realized that she probably shouldn't have brought a vampire book, since she was trying to get _away_ from scary stories, but she loved these books. They were hard to put down, and she loved vampires. She was, in truth, obsessed. Not in a weird way, of course. She obsessed over a lot of things, and everyone who knew her knew that. Currently, it was vampires.

_**CRASH**_

Something landed heavily outside. Shannon gasped, jumped and looked toward the sound all at the same time. She was a very skittish person, and didn't do well with loud noises. She thought about waking Mike and Alie, but changed her mind, thinking that they'd need all the sleep they could get for tomorrow. So she grabbed a shotgun, loaded it, and walked to the window near the door. She looked out, but couldn't see anything. Shannon grabbed a flashlight from the table near the door, turned it on and walked outside. She glanced around quickly but didn't see much.

She walked around to the side of the house and found the garbage can knocked over.

"Maybe it was just a raccoon…" she thought reluctantly. Then she heard the footsteps from behind her.

Mike woke up with an uneasy feeling in his gut. Something told him that there was something wrong. He looked up at the chair Shannon had been sitting in, to find it empty.

"Shit.." he thought. He grabbed his shotgun and the pistol that he had on him almost constantly during the day. Mike hated people, and didn't trust most of them. Especially in the city, which he traveled to and from quite frequently, being in college.

The place wasn't a 'bad' town by any standards, but there were always freaks. He wasn't allowed into the college with the gun of course, so he had resorted to having a lockbox in his car for when he was inside, and once he'd gotten out of the school, he'd get it out and put it into a shoulder or ankle holster, depending on whether he was sunburned, or in other pain. Mike was pretty sure his shoulder blade was pinching a nerve, because if he moved weird, or read a book for to long, it would start to hurt. Way too much.

He practically ran to the door, grabbing a flashlight in one hand, his pistol in the other and the shotgun on his back. He didn't bother waking up Alie. That would take to long. He walked outside and looked around for any sign of Shannon. He looked down and saw footprints in the dirt leading to the right. He walked over to the corner of the house and looked around.

Shannon practically jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw someone looking around the corner at her. The flashlight fell from her hand and bounced away, the beam flying in all directions. She calmed down when she realized it was just Mike, being worried about her again.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." She said.

"Yeah, well, you had me worried too. Don't go out alone anymore ok? I don't need you out here running around in the middle of the night." He was calm for something that she thought he would be panicking about. In truth, he was only just getting back to normal after being _horrified_ when he realized that she wasn't inside.

He holstered his pistol, on his hip this time, and walked over to her. They walked back inside and sat near the fire for a while to talk. Mike wasn't in the mood for sleep at the moment, after the whole 'girlfriend gone missing while mutant, man eating people were running around' thing.

"You should have woken me up before going out. You could have been killed." He said. Shannon looked down a little ashamedly. Mike put his arm around her.

"I know," she sighed. "I wasn't sure what it was though. I didn't want to wake anyone up for nothing."

They moved closer to the fire and huddled together as they continued talking. They both realized something then.

Alaska is cold.


End file.
